1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates in general to devices for connecting a tubular member into a tubular housing, and in particular to a locking ring that connects a string of conduit to a casing hanger being lowered into a subsea wellhead housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
There are a number of applications in offshore well systems in which a tubular member is latched into a housing and remotely released. In one occurrence, a running tool will be latched into a casing hanger at the drilling vessel. The casing hanger will be located at the top of a string of casing being lowered into the well. The running tool lowers the casing hanger into position within a subsea wellhead housing located on the sea floor. Once in place, the running tool may be released and pulled to the surface.
Various mechanisms are employed to connect the running tool to the casing hanger. Some require that the running tool be retrieved back to the surface before cementing can occur. Others are complex and difficult to run. Others are unable to withstand great weights if the casing is extremely heavy due its size and length.